


一眼千年一曲一生

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Summary: （ 和花花搞麻饼代餐，不知道怎么就搞出麻尼来了，xjb写的，反正聊着聊着就出文了，从牢福特搬来存一个）故事讲述了不来梅读艺术的大学生德莱尼邂逅咖啡馆胡梅尔斯，试图寻找生命和爱情的真谛。北欧的寒冷造就了尼冰冷的性格，加上天生的色盲balabala，遇到暖心的大头
Relationships: Mats Hummels/Thomas Delaney
Kudos: 2





	一眼千年一曲一生

1.  
大学最后一年还要按着一副全是黄色的抽象派画作写八千字论文，教授表扬目前为止写的不错 他都不好意思说实际上他看见的根本不是黄色。写论文写得迷迷糊糊 完后中午他照例扛着画板去咖啡馆里买咖啡。常去的咖啡馆不知道啥时候来了个虎背熊腰的新员工 把咖啡递给他还在纸杯上画了个笑脸，心烦意乱的尼朝他看去，可大头早已转身，尼只记得这个人头大。而大头呢，早已把这个小卷毛和有两个可爱的小虎牙的异乡人记在了眼里。从那天起，大头每天就满怀希望的来到咖啡厅工作。之前的大头，和其他人一样正常时间上下班，可自从那天起，大头就好像换了一个人似的，经常替晚班的同事顶班，就为了多一些时间等来尼。

尼喝完咖啡，在桌上留下了费用起身就走了。出门前认真寻找那位大头服务员，望着大头忙碌的身影，尼推开大门，开心的笑了笑，露出的两颗小虎牙，平添了几分俏皮。走到威悉河畔，尼突然喜欢上了这一刻的祥和，光线柔和，空气芬芳，城市也在低吟浅唱。在不来梅的大街小巷里，从此少了两个孤独的灵魂。

2.

风划过街角，于是便有想念划上心头。迎着春风，尼快步向咖啡馆走去。其实尼是一个喜欢 安静的人，可胡大头总是在他心头萦绕，让他无法专心绘画写作。经过一星期的挣扎，尼决定试着在热闹的咖啡馆里创作，这也离大头也近一些。而大头呢，一周的等待，始终不见尼到来，有些小失落。他也明白，在咖啡馆这样一个地方，这样的故事会不断重复上演，或许也会有下一个尼的出现吧。“不，我想你，想你的微笑，想你的虎牙。你会再次出现在我面前的。”大头边摆桌边想到。

“叮铃”尼推门进入，胡大头连忙转身，这不是他期待已久的尼吗。茫茫人海，遇见你的那一刻，心头就多了期盼二字。两人四目相对片刻，还是胡大头先开了口：“早安先生。”“早，”尼回应道，选了一个靠窗的位置坐下。周二的早晨，此刻尼是唯一的客人，而大头也是唯一的店员（厨房还有人）。大头将菜单递给了尼，尼接过后对大头微微一笑，大头看了有些不好意思的将头转到窗外。“一份丹麦早餐和一杯咖啡（点什么咖啡合适呢）”快速浏览菜单的尼对大头说道。而大头此刻目光还在窗户上，“哦，好的，您稍等。”大头回过神来，将菜单收回并向厨房走去。不一会，大头就将尼的咖啡端了上来，上面还有大头为尼做的拉花，不过是个简单的笑脸罢了。尼看着杯中的笑脸，露出两颗虎牙冲大头甜甜一笑，这两颗虎牙如丘比特的箭直击大头心房。“您......您慢用。”大头此刻有些语无伦次，说完快步走回吧台，给自己倒了一杯水冷静了一下。

吃完早餐后，尼从包里拿出笔记本，开始了他的创作，大头就在吧台静静地看着认真工作的尼，如同欣赏一幅名画一样。周三的上午，也没什么客人，大头就呆坐在吧台旁，不去打扰他。

临近中午，尼突然想到下午还有termin， 不能在咖啡馆呆上一天了，于是苦恼的挠了挠头。此时客人也逐渐多了起来，大头也开始忙碌了。尼把目光从屏幕前挪开，寻找大头的身影。少顷，大头忙完一单，目光也落到了尼身上，两人相视一笑，大头向尼走来：“需要些什么吗。”“买单吧，咖啡很好喝。”“谢谢您喜欢，结账是吧，我马上回来。”说罢大头走向收银台为尼打了账单，“一共15欧元。”尼掏出钱包，将钱递给大头，“你什么时候......”“晚上八点下班。”尼红了一下脸，“我是想问你一般什么时候在店里。”“oh，”大头意识到自己太急了，连忙慌乱改口：“白天都在，我是说，晚上八点之前，我都在。”“那太好不过了，schönes Tag。”尼对大头说到。“您....您也一样。”大头结结巴巴的回道。

尼走出咖啡馆，满脑子都是刚才大头那错乱的一幕，“看来他也许是一样的感觉吧。”尼心想。而大头呢，收拾桌子也收拾自己，“scheisse，我怎么能说出这样的话，八点下班，我在干嘛。”收完桌子的大头往厨房的路上一路嘴里念着“scheisse”，甚至没发觉自己嘀咕的有点大声，路过的客人都差异的看着这个头大的服务员。

随后的几天，尼天天来咖啡馆，由于是工作时间，店里也不会有太多客人，很多时候，都是尼和大头两人。一来二去，两人也慢慢熟络了起来，人不多的时候呢，大头会在尼创作累的时候和他聊上几句。大头知道了尼是从丹麦过来学习艺术的大学生，大头也向尼介绍了自己其实是从家里跑出来的，家里想让他学法律，而他想当一名画家。有着共同爱好的两个年轻人距离瞬间又被拉近了一些。然而两人也只是聊聊绘画，聊聊兴趣爱好，聊聊宠物什么的。谁也没有先开口聊感情的事。

3.

时间过得很快，转眼间就来到了平安夜这天。由于老胡是离家出走的，独自一人的他替有今年刚结婚的同事顶班。尼呢，也是孤身一人。和往常一样，尼来到大头的咖啡馆。两人相似一笑，大头随即跑去吧台，尼依旧选了个靠窗的位置坐下。几分钟之后，大头为尼端上一杯咖啡。

“今天的惊喜是什么？”

“你尝尝。”这半年来，除了头几回见面尼是自己点的咖啡，细心的大头通过这几次的观察发现这个丹麦小卷毛其实不太擅长品尝咖啡，于是两人熟络之后，大头跟尼说，不如以后我为你推荐咖啡吧。就这样，当尼每次到来咖啡馆是，等待他的，都是大头精心为尼调制的咖啡。

“这太可爱了。”尼接过大头的咖啡笑着对老胡说道，原来，咖啡的拉花，是一只小脑斧。

“用心拉的花，你快品尝看看。”老胡充满期待的看着尼尼。

尼捧起咖啡，慢慢的抿了一小口，牛奶伴着底下的咖啡，穿过薄薄的奶泡层先流到了舌尖，尼觉得自己整个心都被融化了一样，“非常好喝。”尼一脸幸福的对老胡说道。

“我用心调制的拿铁咖啡，比起你之前喝的卡布奇诺，拿铁的奶泡更少，我想你会喜欢的。”大头回应着尼，手摸了摸自己的脑袋，“那个，你今晚，有安排吗？”

大头小心翼翼的问尼。

“家人都在丹麦，我一个人，没什么安排。”

“我可不可以......”大头支支吾吾的讲，这是大头半年以来第一次向尼发出邀请。

“晚上八点下班是吧。”尼想起了大头从家里跑出来，孤单一人，果断接过话茬。

“不，今天六点就下班了，我知道有一家很棒的餐厅，是做...”

“给我点惊喜，六点，行，我到时门口等你。”尼打断大头的话。

“六点见。”说完大头开心的工作去了。

尼喝完咖啡后，起身离开。今天，他还要将画稿交给客户。

到了晚上六点，尼准时来到大头的咖啡馆，大头早已换好装。平时见惯了大头一身服务生的打扮，头次见大头穿便服，非常简洁的大衣配着大框圆眼镜（一股斯文败类的感觉）。

“你看起来，棒极了。”尼赞叹着并上前拍了拍大头的肩。

“谢谢，第一次见我这样吧。走吧，餐厅就在附近。”说着就招呼尼往河边走。十分钟后他们来到威悉河畔的一家餐厅。

“这家餐厅的鱼特别好吃，也是我在不来梅最喜欢的一家餐厅。”大头向尼介绍道。

“鱼是我最喜欢的食物啊，走吧，我迫不及待了。”尼拉起大头的手就往里冲。

（就餐环节就不写了，太烦了）

晚餐过后，两人相聊甚欢，又点了一瓶红酒，不知不觉就来到餐厅打样的时间了。老胡提议在河边走走吧。聊了一晚上的两人，突然间没了话题。安安静静的一起在河边漫步着。这时，远处传来的钟声打破了此刻的沉寂，0点。

“Frohe Weihnachten!”(merry christmas)

两人彼此互相道了声圣诞快乐。

“mats，你有没有想过我们会...”尼突然认真的对着老胡。而此时老胡不知什么时候拿出了做好的榭寄生，高举在两人之间。

尼看着榭寄生，再看着老胡，他明白了，一直以来，他们的心是一样。尼再没多说什么，抬起头踮起脚，闭上眼；老胡低头慢慢向尼靠近，深深地吻了尼。

今年的圣诞夜，这城市，又多了一对相互守候的恋人。 （未完吧）


End file.
